I have a twin sister
by cats12812
Summary: When a 16 year old girl comes to the Black Order looking for Allen. Allen learns not only he has a twin but akumas are growing without humans. What's the cause of this? Find out in I have a twin sister. Rated T because I don't know what all i'm going to put.
1. About Annie

Cats12812: I do not own -man but I do own my oc's. I am not making up the oc innocence search it up.

Name: Annabell Kite

Name she goes by: Annie

Age: 16

Personality: She is very stubborn. She hates to fight unless it's the right thing to do. She doesn't trust people very well so because of this she doesn't make friends. She hides her feelings very well.

Gender: Female

Occupation: Killing Akuma.

Appearance: She has long black hair. If she isn't working she wears a pink long shelve shirt, grey pants, and black boots. If she is working she wears a black long shelve shirt, black pants, and black boots. Her right eye is cursed and she has a scar on her right arm.

Items: She has a backpack that has: a journal, a letter, a picture of her and Allen before he "disappeared", her clothes, and a box. It is unknown what is in the box.

Innocence: Crystal

Weapon: Her blood because of her innocence.

Skills/Abilities: She is able to heal herself because of her innocence. She can also fly because of her innocence.

Weakness: She has arachnophobia.

Bio: Not much is known about her before she was 4 but that she was put up for adoption for an unknown reason and that she has a twin brother named Allen. At age 4 she ran away and found a woman named Kate Kite. Kate adopted her and started to call her "Annie". The two travel around for 2 years. After 2 years of traveling Kate died from cancer. Annie was at Kate's grave when she met Earl. Earl said he could bring Kate back. Annie believe him and did what he told her to do. When Annie yelled Kate's name, Kate came back as an Akuma. Annie's innocence appeared for the first time and killed Kate. Before Kate was killed Kate was able to curse Annie's right eye and leave a big cut on her right arm. Annie stayed there crying until Master Wonder came and told Annie what just happened. Annie became an apprentice to Master Wonder. She worked with her until she was 16. At age 16 she became an Exorcist and was told to travel to the Black Order. She was told that she needed to find a young man that went by the name Allen Walker. Master Wonder told Annie that Allen was her twin brother and that Allen didn't know he had a twin. She was given Pinkstar as a message to tell the Black Order that Annie was Master Wonder's apprentice. Ever since that day Annie started to travel to the Black Order hoping to find her twin.

Friends: Pinkstar (pet cat and best friend)

Family: Allen Walker (twin brother) Master Wonder (like a mom) Kate Kite (adopted mom)

Enemies: Millennium Earl

Cats12812: I hope to update soon. I hope you like it. R&R.


	2. Meeting Annie

Cats12812: I do not own -Man but I do own my oc's.

Annie's pov.

I look up to see where The Black Order is. Great I'm going to have to climb that cliff. I don't want to use my innocence because they might have cameras and I don't want them to see my power. I'm hoping I don't get hurt.

*20 minutes later*

Allen's pov.

"Komui what do you want at this time of night" I asked.

"There's a girl at the front door asking for you" He pointed to the camera that reveal a 16 year old girl then added "do you know her"?

"No Komui" I added before he could say anything "let me talk to her"

"Ok Allen but be careful there's something about this girl that tells me she's deadly" I heard that before I ran outside to see this girl.

Annie pov.

I saw a 16 year old boy with white hair come outside. I took a quick look at the picture I had of Allen and I. It looks like him but Allen doesn't have a curse eye or white hair in this picture. So is this my brother or not?

"Who are you and how do you know my name" Allen said.

"So you're Allen Walker that's good to know" I added "Allen I'-"

Out of nowhere some guy or is that a girl tries to kill me with its sword. I felt no pain but Allen looked at me shocked. I bet you would think I would be on the ground. They heard me whisper "bad idea, keep bleeding for one minute longer"

I turned my blood into a hammer and yelled "rock blood hammer". I knock the guy/girl out with one hit.

"Hammer return, bleeding stop" I ask Allen "who was trying to kill me"

"H-how are you not dead, how are you not in pain" He was very shock.

"I can't feel pain and for not being dead I can heal myself as long as I have blood in me." I explain.

"Who are you" Allen said.

"My name is Annabell Kite but you can call be Annie" I said.

"Why are you looking for me Annie" He said.

I move the hair out of my face to revel my curse eye and then I said "I'm looking for you because Allen your my twin brother"

Cats12812: Hope you like it!


	3. Updates

I'm sorry to say but all stories will be put on hold until I turn 13. (May 5th) I need some time to think. I am also planning a new story idea. This idea needs a lot of planning so I want to take a break and work on that. Once again I'm sorry.


End file.
